


Fandot Creativity Night (25.02.2017)

by Cee5



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: Creativity night 25.02.2017 for the fandot based on prompts.





	

Douglas smiled, looking at Martin through the bedroom mirror. He looked almost grave, trying to fix the knot on his tie, a look of deep concentration on his face. Douglas aproached him, turned him slightly to the side, so that Martin would face him and then, gently removing Martin hands from the tie, he started the knot all over.

"There's no need to be so nervous, you know." he said, a playful smile on his lips, "It's all going to be fine."

"I know... It's just, I'm not sure everything is going to be _really_ fine."

Douglas shook his head, gave a gentle pat to his chest and then placed one hand on Martin's left shoulder.

"Martin, do you still want to marry me?"

Martin seemed almost offended.

"Of course I still want to marry you! Why, don't you want to marry me anymore, you can tell me if you're getting cold feet..."

Douglas placed his fingers on Martin's cheek, and the latter stopped mid-sentence.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." he assured "But I'm not willing to lose the love of my life to some heart attack, you seem like you're going to your death bed, not to our wedding. Relax. I'm not going to run away."

Martin sighed, then rested his head on Douglas' chest, pulling him closer.


End file.
